The present invention relates to packaging for medical implant and delivery tools, and specifically to packaging for pre-attached heart valve and delivery tool systems where the heart valve is stored in a fluid and at least part of the delivery tool is stored dry.
Percutaneously delivered tissue based replacement heart valves are typically packaged in a container filled with a storage solution. The storage solution is designed to maintain the biological integrity of the implant (e.g., implant functionality, sterility, and functional integrity) while stored and awaiting use. When needed for implanting in a patient, the container is opened and the valve is removed using a variety of techniques aimed at preventing damage to the valve. The storage solution in which the valve was stored is then rinsed from the valve to prepare it for use. Next, the valve is attached to a device that will facilitate delivery of the valve to the appropriate location in the patient's body. Additional implants may also benefit from being stored in a solution where a coating or treatment on the implant requires wet storage to maintain functionality.